Wonder Woman at Super Hero High
DC Super Hero Girls: Wonder Woman at Super Hero High is the first novel in the DC Super Hero Girls book series by Lisa Yee. It was released on March 1st, 2016, and the first 3 chapters were available for download from DC Super Hero Girls website prior to its release. Official Description ;Wonder Woman isn't like most high school students. Super Hero High isn't like most high schools. Wonder Woman is an Amazon warrior and princess. She has never left her home on Paradise Island. But she wants to be a super hero—the best super hero she can be. At Super Hero High, she has to juggle intense training, new friendships, and a roommate who shares every embarrassing moment on social media. Not to mention... Wonder Woman has never seen a boy before. ;This is going to be harder than she thought. Plot ;Prologue Barely three weeks into the school year, a student is expelled, with Amanda Waller refusing to reply to any of the gossip travelling around school. Many are far more confused that Mandy Bowin—who has no superpowers, high IQ, or even a strong personality—was even accepted in the first place, with many believing that it was a mistake. Cheetah starts a popular rumor that she was expelled to let another student in—a teen warrior princess. Part One ;Chapter 1 Wonder Woman is watching the Super Hero High School welcome video when an alert is sent out, calling heroes into action to save second graders on a field trip from a tidal wave in the Bermuda triangle. After informing her mother Hippolyta, she flies into action and saves them, before returning to her computer to finish watching the video. At the end of the video, Wonder Woman receives a personal message from Amanda Waller, inviting her to the school. She is then caught by her mother, who wonders why she would want to leave Themyscira. Hippolyta eventually lets her go, but not before giving her daughter her cuff bracelets. Immediately after, Wonder Woman starts flying to Super Hero High. ;Chapter 2 Wonder Woman arrives at Super Hero High, finding Amanda Waller and then is brought to the auditorium, where Bumblebee is announced as Hero of the Month. During the assembly, a fight breaks out, but Amanda Waller intervenes and confiscates everyone's weapons. Bumblebee, as the current Hero of the Month, is then assigned to give a tour of the school to Wonder Woman. ;Chapter 3 Wonder Woman attends her first day of classes, attending Flyer's Education, and viewing a game of SaveBall. Barbara Gordon gives Wonder Woman her locker combination and helps her open her locker. Bumblebee leads Wonder Woman to the girls' dorm. When she is about to enter, however, she hears one girl say she wishes to shoot her. ;Chapter 4 In response to the threat, she bursts through the door and captures the girl in her lasso. She then reveals herself as Harley Quinn, saying that she wished to film her for her show HQTV. Wonder Woman then cleans up the room as Harley uploads her footage and talks about Mandy Bowin. After going to the bathroom, Wonder Woman discovers that the room had become cluttered again, and she wonders if Harley has superpowers. ;Chapter 5 During mealtime, Wonder Woman sits with Bumblebee, Poison Ivy and Katana, with Hawkgirl joining later. Afterwards she helps clean up the cafeteria, with the janitor Parasite thanking her but telling her it's not necessary. That night, she asks Harley about Mandy's expulsion, and Harley informs her that many think that Mandy was expelled to make way for her. ;Chapter 6 Wonder Woman wakes up and is interviewed by Harley Quinn while looking through her emails, seeing a threat from an anonymous sender. In the cafeteria, she is shocked to see the large array of cereals available, and everyone laughs over Harley's video of Wonder Woman waking up. Red Tornado says that he is excited to have Wonder Woman in his class, and various people begin flying through the obstacle course with ease. As Wonder Woman is about to go up, the Save the Day alarm rings and students stop a bank robbery. Afterwards, she begins her flight. ;Chapter 7 Wonder Woman proceeds to spectacularly fail on the obstacle course until she's reigned in by Red Tornado. After getting consoled by her friends, she meets up with Lois Lane, and accepts her offer for an interview. She then goes to Heroes Throughout History class, where Liberty Belle has a special lesson on the history of Hippolyta in honor of Wonder Woman's arrival. Wonder Woman receives a mean note during the lesson, and when she looks around, she sees Cheetah staring at her. ;Chapter 8 Cheetah and Katana almost clash in the hallway, but Wonder Woman breaks it up. Afterwards, Katana talks about her grandmother Sobo, who died in battle. At dinner, she almost clashes into Star Sapphire again, and comments on Golden Glider's brooch, reading "Live". She asks what it means, but Golden Glider doesn't say. Later, Wonder Woman and her friends hang out in her dorm room to try to come up with a nickname for her. After some discussion about Hawkgirl's grandmother, they all throw out ideas, none of which stick. Harley then bounds in and suggests the name "Wondy", which they all decide to use. ;Chapter 9 That morning, Wonder Woman finds out that the whole world knows her nickname - even her mother, who tells her that she was called "Lyta" when she was younger. She then goes to Intro to Super Suits, where she meets Crazy Quilt, who tells her that she needs create a super hero costume. She is assigned with Star Sapphire and Golden Glider as her team. That night, she creates a preliminary costume. The next day, she brings sketches based on her design, and gets ready to present her ideas. ;Chapter 10 After the rest of her group presents, she opens her notebook and shows it to the class. She receives a harsh critique from Star Sapphire, and confused expressions from the rest of the class. Afterwards, she goes into Metropolis and stops a man from stealing a bag of donuts before arriving at the Capes & Cowls Cafe to meet up with Lois Lane. She meets Steve Trevor, whose father owns the cafe. She then tells Lois Lane about the messages she keeps receiving, telling her she's not wanted at the school, and she tells Lois that she thinks it's Mandy Bowin. Part Two ;Chapter 11 ;Chapter 12 ;Chapter 13 ;Chapter 14 ;Chapter 15 ;Chapter 16 ;Chapter 17 ;Chapter 18 Part Three ;Chapter 19 ;Chapter 20 ;Chapter 21 ;Chapter 22 ;Chapter 23 ;Chapter 24 ;Chapter 25 ;Chapter 26 ;Chapter 27 ;Chapter 28 ;Chapter 29 Characters Notes Goofs *In the advance copy released on the DC Super Hero Girls website, Golden Glider was misspelled as "Golden Gilder".